Dark Souls Wiki:Forum Guidelines
The following is a list of guidelines and rules to be followed while participating in any way on the Wiki's . These are always subject to change. Moderators Discussions Moderators are users responsible for the management of communication between users. They monitor the , Chat and user Message Walls, as well as enforcing the rules. They are assisted by Administrators in this task, as they automatically have all the powers a Discussions Moderator does. Discussions Moderators *Ohgodwhatisthat *ShadowBeast109 Administrators *LaVey Bureaucrats *Matsczon Guidelines Creation of Threads Before creating a thread, please take a few moments to sift through the currently active discussions to make sure what you are wanting to post about isn't already being actively discussed. If it is not, then please feel free to create your thread. If what you wish to discuss is important, you may request your thread be highlighted by a Discussions Moderator or Administrator. Adding Topics Have an interesting lore discussion going on? Be sure to add the pages pertaining to the discussion at hand to the topics of the thread. This will cause the thread to appear at the bottom of those pages, which in turn generates more discussion. Sorting Threads Each board of the Wiki is unique in the discussions that take place on it. *For the Dark Souls Board, all non-online discussions about the gameplay of Dark Souls should be discussed here. *For the Dark Souls II Board, all non-online discussions about the gameplay of Dark Souls II should be discussed here. *For the Dark Souls III Board, all non-online discussions about the gameplay of Dark Souls III should be discussed here. *For the Dark Souls Fan Content Board, any art, music or similar created by yourself or other fans for Dark Souls can be posted here. *For the Dark Souls II Fan Content Board, any art, music or similar created by yourself or other fans for Dark Souls II can be posted here. *For the Dark Souls III Fan Content Board, any art, music or similar created by yourself or other fans for Dark Souls III can be posted here. *For the Lore Discussion Board, any discussions about the lore of the Dark Souls series should take place here. *For the Wiki Discussion Board, any discussions about changing any aspect of the Wiki should be posted here. *For the Online Play Board, all online interactions for the Dark Souls series should be discussed here. *For the Off Topic Board, any discussions not pertaining to the Dark Souls series or the Wiki in any way should be posted here. Rules 1. Derailing Topics At no point should a conversation be taken off-topic by other random comments, conversations, or remarks. A thread should always stay relevant to the initial topic, meaning some deviation from the original topic is allowed, but totally off-topic responses are not. 2. Cursing Cursing will be generally accepted on the Forums. Cursing will not be permitted in cases where it is directed in a negative fashion at another user, or group of users, or if it detracts from the friendliness of the conversation. 3. Flame Wars Flame wars are absolutely never tolerated in the Forums. All parties involved in a Flame War will be held accountable, regardless of who started it. Amount of accountability includes but is not limited to provocation, demeanor, amount of posts and degree of anger in responses. A thread containing a Flame War will be temporarily closed until the situation has been dealt with appropriately. 4. Bullying There is a zero-tolerance policy in place on this Wiki for bullying. Bullying is defined as the specific targeting of another user or group of users and demeaning them in any way for their nationality, gender, sexual orientation, religion, interests, sociological factors (spelling, grammar, intellect, etc), psychological state (mental illnesses) or physical appearance. 5. Conduct Users should comply to the Wiki's Code of Conduct while on the Forums. All rules from there will apply on the Forums as well. 6. Links Links are permitted so long as the content found on the site is appropriate. Disallowed links include links to sites that are in any way affiliated with pornography, piracy, or hacking. Disallowed content includes but is not limited to virus links, shock websites, jump scare videos, or sites that are in any way linked to or affiliated with illegal content. 7. Advertising or Spamming While using the Forums, refrain from doing any of the following: soliciting, begging, auctioning, raffling, selling, advertising or referrals. The only time anything like this is acceptable is in the case of in-game item trades, though these are done at your own risk. 8. Discussion Topics Refrain from starting a thread about any sort of controversial topic, whether it is present or past, as it is prone to cause flame wars. Disallowed topics include but are not limited to religion, politics, controversial news stories, and so on. 9. Personal Information Do not post any information about yourself that can identify you by your real identity. This information, if you wish to disclose it, should be kept to your profile. 10. Backseat Moderating Do not backseat moderate. If you see something that bothers you, or you find that it breaks one of these rules, report it to a Discussions Moderator or Administrator and they will handle the situation appropriately. 11. Roleplaying Role-play threads are allowed, however, they must be posted in the Off Topic board, and must be in line with the aforementioned forum rules. Furthermore, role-play of a sexual or obscene (e.g. excessive cursing, regular use of insults, etc.) nature is not allowed. 12. Dead Threads If a thread has been inactive for 30 days or more, it should no longer be responded to. Any responses that occur on a thread that has been inactive for 30 days or more will be removed, and the thread will be closed. 13. Plagiarism The use of the Fan Art boards should be done so under the premise that any content uploaded will be properly sourced to the content creator. If an image is found to not belong to the poster and no credit has been given, the post will be removed, or edited to include a source, depending on the situation. 14. Undefined Rules Discussions Moderators and Administrators alike reserve the right to close or delete threads they deem unnecessary, inappropriate, or in any way pointless to have on the forums. They also reserve the right to remove any comments they deem to be in the same boat. Category:Site administration